Uniqua
Uniqua is one of the main characters from the Backyardigans and she appeared in every episode of every season but she is absent for eight episodes of Wipeout Canada and piano player Kelsi Nielsen of Pembroke, Ontario appears in all episodes of the show. A curious, self-confident and high-spirited pink character (a black character in the end of all episodes of Wipeout Canada) of no existing real-life species (the series uses the name "Uniqua" for both the character and her species on High School Musical) wearing pink polka-dotted overalls. She has a pair of antennae on top of her head, the function of which is unknown. She is almost always sweet and friendly, though her strong opinions and occasional stubbornness get in the way of her relationships. She is more of a tomboy unlike her friend Tasha; where Tasha would like to have a tea party, she'd rather explore a cave or climb a mountain. She often imagines herself in roles requiring brains and fortitude (scientist, pirate captain, etc.), and loves books (as seen in episodes such as "The Masked Retriever"), but she can sometimes be more feminine (in French) like Tasha in a few episodes. She is the only main character to be seen in every episode of the Backyardigans, but not in Wipeout Canada. Creator Janice Burgess describes Uniqua as 'the child she wishes she was like as child'. She has been called simply "Uniqua, the pink" in the first season's Knights Are Brave And Strong. Because she hates some Yo Gabba Gabba! characters like Muno, Foofa, Plex, Brobee, Muno's Sister and Toodee. Preview for the Wipeout Canada show Uniqua is a female character from Pembroke, Ontario or Petawawa, Ontario because of her unique arm wrestling and powers. Preview Uniqua had appeared in all 77 episodes and every episode of The Backyardigans, becoming the main character. *Pirate Treasure *The Heart of the Jungle *The Yeti *The Snow Fort *Secret Mission *It's Great to Be a Ghost *Riding the Range *The Key to the Nile *Knights Are Brave and Strong *Viking Voyage *Castaways *Race to the Tower of Power *The Quest for the Flying Rock *Polka Palace Party *Surf's Up *Eureka! *Race Around the World *Monster Detectives *Cave Party *High Tea *Mission to Mars *Samurai Pie *Scared of You *Whodunit? *The Legend of the Volcano Sisters *The Swamp Creature *Horsing Around *Special Delivery *''International Super Spy (movie)'' *Movers of Arabia *Cops and Robots *Sinbad Sails Alone *Best Clowns In Town *The Secret of Snow *Save the Day *Into the Deep *News Flash *Catch That Butterfly *A Giant Problem *Who Goes There? *Blazing Paddles *Garbage Trek *Fly Girl *What's Bugging You? *To the Center of the Earth *Front Page News *Tale of the Mighty Knights (double-length) *Le Master of Disguise *Match on Mount Olympus *The Great Dolphin Race *Caveman's Best Friend *Ranch Hands From Outer Space *Robin Hood the Clean *Escape from Fairytale Village *Pirate Camp *The Two Musketeers *The Masked Retriever *Robot Rampage (double-length) *Catch That Train! *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Worman *Dragon Express *Flower Power *The Funnyman Boogeyman *Follow the Feather *Break Out! *The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve *Los Galacticos *For The Love of Socks! *The Flipper! *Elephant on the Run *The Magic Skateboard *Pablor and the Acorns *Super Team Awesome! *The Big Dipper Diner *The Amazing Splashinis *The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon *Chichen-Itza Pizza Gallery 455px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-20-01h41m40s142.png 462px-Umsalmão!.png Mermaid Uniqua.png Reporter Uniqua.png Librarian_uniqua.png Gonna_get_that_book_back!.png Conductor_Uniqua.JPG 442px-Uniqua.png 314px-The_masked_retriver_wuth_hat.png 426px-The_masked_retriver1.png Unique User.jpg Catchtrain9.jpg Bet23 039.PNG|At the theme song Queen Uniqua.png|Queen (Rainha in Brazil) Uniqua|link=Queen Uniqua Bet23 069.PNG|Uniqua and Tasha Backyardigans yuniqua.jpg The braid.png Rhama.png Zuniqua.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-18-08h05m27s17.png PrincesaUniqua.png 552px-Werewolf.png 548px-Uniquar.png Reporter uniqua performing.png 249px-Patrulheira_Uniqua.png 479px-Vlcsnap-2011-12-16-07h07m16s115.png Acoletora.jpg 771-4-15.jpg Boring Again 025.JPG Quienhizo24.jpg Mwanadada_ndani_ya_pink.png Quienhizo10.jpg los+backyardigans+UNIQUA+3.jpg rowyourboat.JPG backyardigans-race+around+the+world-uniqua.png|Uniqua snowboarding|link=Racer Uniqua backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock.png|Reading|link=Auniqua backyardigans-high+tea-5.png|In High Tea|link=Unisha backyardigans-castaways-uniqua.png|In Castaways|link=Castaway Uniqua Lady In Pink ASBB.jpg backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle-uniqua.png The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+05.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+06.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+09.jpg|link=The Lady in Pink (song) The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+14.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+15.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+17.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+40.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+41.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+43.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+55.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+60.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+61.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+66.jpg The+Backyardigans+++Lady+in+Pink+68.jpg|link=The Lady in Pink (character) Backyardigans-eureka-5.png Backyardigans-eureka-9.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-1.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-7.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-6.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-4.png Backyardigans-quest+for+the+flying+rock-3.png Backyardigans-eureka-6.png Backyardigans-high+tea.png Backyardigans-high+tea-4.png Backyardigans-eureka-4.png Backyardigans+cave 10.png Backyardigans-18.png Backyardigans-17.png Backyardigans-16.png Backyardigans+hokey+pokey 11.png Backyardigans+hokey+pokey 12.png Backyardigans+skating 9.png backyardigans-castaways.png backyardigans-the+heart+of+the+jungle.png Backyardigans-castaways-whos+there.png Backyardigans-eureka-7.png Backyardigans-high+tea-6.png Backyardigans 2.png Backyardigans 3.png Backyardigans-race+around+the+world.png Backyardigans-race+to+the+tower+of+power.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range-all.png Backyardigans-riding+the+range.png PHtCvtxzlVOhxw 1 m.jpg PHrEIrssGGHRvx 1 m.jpg PHOC7OQXyJD0SU 1 m.jpg PHG8JGHHDeKlKJ 1 m.jpg PH6QLfb9i7ls96 1 m.jpg PH4DPc9cRMZL87 1 m.jpg PH3xF344OVDK6a 1 m.jpg PH3A5b8bYSm363 1 m.jpg 517px-Medodevocê76.png 517px-Medodevocê74.png 517px-Medodevocê17.png 517px-Medodevocê18.png dipperdinner32.jpg Voices (Backyardigans) Speaking voice: LaShawn Tináh Jefferies (Seasons 1-4), all episodes of Wipeout Canada Singing voice: Jamia Simone Nash (Seasons 1-3), Avion Baker (Season 4) Dancer: Hattie May Williams (Seasons 1-4) Contestant Favorites *Most: Allen Ford (arm wrestling) *Least: Ryan Buller Category:Uniques Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Ontario, Canada Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Unlockables Category:ASBB Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Main Characters Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Alberta Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Contestants without pearls Category:Characters without pearls Category:Mary-Sues Category:Ontario Category:Contestants from Alberta Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:TVTropolis characters Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Mississauga, Ontario Category:Singing characters Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:MEEMOS Category:Unlockables Category:O Narnia Category:Canada Category:Cast Category:The Backyardigans Category:O Hogwarts Category:O Canada Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Mississauga, Ontario Category:Darn its Category:Deep River, Ontario